


Art for ceares' story "Rule 51"

by mella68



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for ceares' story "Rule 51"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rule 51](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034576) by [Ceares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares). 



Summary provided by the author:

Gibbs has spent his whole life trying to ignore the gifts he has and the responsibilities that come with them but when Col. Bell decides to target Tony, he has to accept who and what he is to save him.


End file.
